Outfits
by ovalzillao
Summary: Canada decides to surprise Prussia with a new outfit.


It was 8 o'clock, you had nothing to do, and Birdie wouldn't be back from his meeting with Francis until around 11. You could only twiddle your thumbs as you aimlessly watched TV. You aren't even close to paying attention to what's happening on the screen. You can't call West because he's with Italy, and you can't hang out with Antonio because he's with Romano. What is it with those two and Italians? They're too loud to you, and you're not even sure how the spaniard was able to stay with the constantly irritated Italian. Let alone Ludwig with his impeccably lazy and always famished Italian.

You look over to the small dog bed by the side of the television set that currently had a small white polar bear in it, with a smaller yellow chick peacefully atop the other, both of them dozing off without any care. If only you could go to bed, make it easier to have the day go by, but you had promised yourself you would wait for Matthew to arrive. It was only an hour later that you heard a barely audible click, but were too lethargic to actually get up and check if it was him or not.

"H-hey Gilbert, sorry for the s-sudden meeting, but I g-guess it is good that it l-lasted shorter than I had expected." You hear his stuttering and start worrying about him, he only stutters if he's nervous about something or if something happened to him.

You finally turn your head to view him face to face, "Birdie, are you alr- _OH MEIN GOTT_!" The moment you see him by the side of the couch you had resided on, you feel your face grow warm. Quickly. He was standing in front of you in an provocative outfit, which to you, seemed perfect on him.

He was wearing a red riding hood outfit, in a simpler term, but a less innocent version of the storybook character. He had on a red hood in it's truest form that had a golden heart clip to keep it in place. A black corset with a simple shirt that had puffed sleeves was the only other thing you could even come close to considering as innocent. Below it was a short black skirt that was too short to be considered legal, only to have a cascade of frills and ruffles of white silk fabric to cover anything that could have been seen. He had on black buckle shoes in their most classic sense, but it was the socks he had been wearing that tied the outfit together; white thigh highs with a lace trim that hugged his pale thighs, barely grazing the ruffles of his skirt. Overall, the outfit screamed 'decadence', but for one reason or another it was somehow able to make him look cute as well. You suppose it may be because of his rather lanky build, if he wasn't so short; being only 5"3 while you were a towering 5"9.

"I-I was hoping y-you would like w-what I was wearing." His face starts to blush as he starts fiddling with a small basket in front of him, which made you curious as to what it's contents were.

"Of course of I love it Mattie, it looks awesome." You mentally smack yourself because of your lack of better words, "But what made you wear it? It doesn't seem like you to just do it out of the blue." You start getting off of the couch to walk towards him.

"W-well, I am glad you l-like it, but it was mostly _Papa's_ idea. It's w-why I said I h-had a 'meeting' with h-him. I wanted some of his a-advice on stuff like this." He gestures towards his outfit, and you start piecing together why he had seemed so nervous earlier in the day.

You lean down and give him a chaste kiss, enough to calm him down. "Birdie, you don't have to be nervous; you know I wouldn't do anything you wouldn't want me to do."

"I know, but _Papa_ also gave me these." He reaches into his wicker basket, but before you could peek inside of it, he pulls out a pair silver wolf ears. The same color as your hair. "He told me to p-put these on you. He also said something about chasing, b-but I'm not sure exactly what he meant." His face seemed to hold false innocence.

As he gets on the tips of his feet to place the pair of ears atop your head, it virtually blended in with your silver locks, making it seem as if you've always had wolf ears. You start thinking about what Francis might have meant, and it was pretty obvious, and with the thought sending tension to your groin, you started giving him a toothy grin.

"Well, maybe I know what he meant," You lean down by his ear and only whisper, "I think it would be good if Little Red runs before he gets caught by an awesome Prussian wolf, don't you think so _mein liebling_?" You see him shiver and you languidly lick the shell of his ear, only to get a small squeak as a reply. "Why don't I give you a head start?"

Before you can start counting, Matthew's already running into one of the first floor halls with a small grin on his face, but he didn't see that he dropped his basket in his haste. You pick it up while slowly counting the seconds out loud, "3… 4…", You peer into the basket and find a few bottle of lube, "6… 7…", Then you notice a small, simple, white vibrator, and a thin piece of fabric that you imagined was a blindfold. Beside it was a pair of simple handcuffs, and also what looked like a mouth gag. Clearly only someone that was the representation of France could think of making sweet Matthew do something like this, and you end up mentally thanking him. You started counting quicker as you felt your blood rush, "8,9,10! Let's hope you haven't run too far Birdie!" You can only howl as you announce the beginning of the chase.

Carrying the wicker basket with you, you start prowling down the hall Matthew previously went through, only to stop when you hear a small click of a door closing. You try to use your senses to figure out where it came from and you arrive at the door of the laundry room. You start knocking on the door as you bark, "Don't make me huff and puff this door down so I can get to eat you!" The only response was a small squeal from surprise, and it only urged you to use more force to get the door to open. It only had taken a minute for you to be successful and find a bashful Canadian whose eyes had started darting anywhere and everywhere. As you prepared to pounce atop of him, he kneels and crawls beneath your legs, only to escape behind you. Turning around in shock from his quick thinking, you notice he was still crawling and trying to get up,which gave you the most perfect view of the underwear he was wearing; a thin red pair of lacy panties that had a small heart shape opening in the back of it which were held in place by two small belts on either thigh high, only pushing your growing hunger further.

He started making a small rotation as he reached the stairs and was able to get up on his feet again to run up them, but to no avail. His escape strategy proved wrong when you had caught up to him as he gained balance on his feet. "Did _mein _Mattie think he could escape the big bad Prussian wolf?" He only whined in distress as you carried him 'bridal style' up the stairs, towards your shared room.

"You were supposed to catch me once I was in our room already." He started pouting from false irritation, only to make him look cuter than he already was. His face changed from mockery to genuine concern as he remembered something. "Oh, I forgot my basket! Maple, where did I leave it?"

You snicker at his 'curse', "Don't worry _liebe_, I have it right here with me." You crane your neck to start giving him dry kisses, short and sweet, as you reach the bedroom and try to open the door while trying not to drop him. It was frustrating, even more so because of the growing erection in your pants, and Matthew nipping at your chin and neck didn't help either, but you were finally able to get the door to open.

Without hesitation, you toss Matthew on the bed and start to crawl on top of him, only to stop halfway because of the incredible view you got. He was on his back, being propped up by his elbows, and as he stared at you through his thick blonde lashes with heavily lidded eyes whose glasses were askew, he had started crossing and uncrossing his ankles in what seemed like a rhythm. You considered it hypnotic.

You crawled on top of him, only to have him seem to shrink in size as he looked at you with wonder to ask you timidly, "Did the big bad Prussian wolf like this?" and the look he gave you tugged at your heart strings. Before you could answer he gives you a languid kiss, and you push it farther by lightly licking at his lips. As he opens them from surprise, you use the moment to your advantage, and you delve your tongue into his mouth. You start licking the roof of his mouth and he mewls in glee. Once he had started getting into kiss as well, your hands started traveling lower to unpin the hood from his shoulders. You then were able to locate the zipper to the corset and were able to remove the simple fabric to see that the white shirt was connected to it, leaving him bare chested for you. His chest was a milk white, and as your fingers grazed his nipples he let out a small moan into your mouth.

"Ah! Gilbert!," He started to try to push the kiss further as you toyed with the pink buds. "W-what big h-hands you have." It only took you a second to realize what he was trying to do.

"All the better to touch you with _mein liebling."_

"What a b-big mouth you have."

"All the better to taste you with _liebling." _ You lower your head and lightly lick the tip of his bud, only to sense him shiver from your actions.

"Ah! W-what… a-ah… big w-wurst you have...ah!"

That was what really sent you over the edge. "_Umso besser sie mit meinem lieben ficken!" _You could only howl it out from the excitement it gave you.

As you raised your head a little to suck and kiss at his neck, you felt his hands slowly trail their way to the bottom of your shirt. He starts tugging at it to try to signal that he wants it off of you, and you comply after leaving a dark bruise by the crook of his shoulders and neck. As you take of your shirt, you notice the prominent bump showing through his skirt. You basically rip off his skirt to see the bulge showing through his panties, looking as if it would almost rip a hole through it.

You hear his small panting voice, "Gilbert?" It's when you realize that you've been staring at him and you were practically drooling at the sight he gave you. You lower your head and lightly kiss at the inside of his left thigh. He starts squirming at the teasing attention, with you not giving anything to the area he desired the most. As you lower your kisses father down his leg, you start removing his socks and his shoes, only to go back up and start the process all over again on the other leg. "Mph… Gilbert… p-please don't tease m-me." He looks at you with begging eyes, and the combination of his flushed face and lip biting was what made you give him what he wanted.

The moment you lower his panties and free his throbbing erection, he gives off a wanton moan from losing the straining fabric. Before lowering your head again, you look at him, only for him to give you a small nod. As you delve the head into your mouth, and then as you start bobbing your head as you slowly lower the rest into your mouth, you hear Matthew start grunting from the pleasure he was receiving. You could feel precum land on your tongue as you moved across the underside with the tip of your tongue. As your tongue swirled around the head of his arousal, his muffled noises had grown more and more louder every time your head bobbed. He could only squirm and shiver as he tried to muffle his mouth with one of the knuckles of his hand, only to remove it as he yelled out your name, "Ah… please I… ah, A-Gilbert!" He had started to ride against your face as you milked him for all he could give. Once you were able to move back up to face him, you gave him a shit-eating grin, only to make him blush and turn his face.

"Don't look at me like that Gilbert." His face had grown redder and you could only smirk in compliance.

"But you look so cute like that Birdie. I love it when you blush." You start giving him small kisses by his cheeks and nose until he kisses you on your mouth. As the kiss becomes deeper, his knee grazes your crotch, and you're reminded of the strain you had because of the skinny jeans you were wearing. "Hnng… Don't you think it's time to get rid of these?" You were able to rid yourself of your pants, and also your boxers, only to notice Matthew with a hungry look on his face.

He seemed to wonder something and then only asked you, "Where did you put my basket?"

You reach down by the side of bed and bring back up his wicker basket. He gets on his knees, as you do, and starts rummaging through the basket with what seemed like little to no success "What are you looking for Birdie?" Although before you could get a spoken reply, he simply hands you a small bottle of lube. His arms encircle your neck and he bring you down parallel on top of him on the bed. You warm the bottle between your hands behind his back as you started to kiss him again, occasionally licking his lips. Once you had deemed the lube warm enough, you pour an ample enough of it on your fingers, you gently nudge him; almost as if it was a warning. He nods to you, and you circle the small ring of muscles with one finger, only to have him start squirming at the small movement.

"Mattie, you need to relax okay? I don't want this to hurt you, you know." You were given memories of the last time you had had sex with Matthew. You had let him bite his lips for such a long time, he ended up bleeding. It had made you so nervous afterwards, that you ended up constantly asking him if he was okay, and also if anything else was hurting him.

He gives you a meek 'ok' and nudges for you to continue. As you slip in a finger, you check to make sure that he's ok. You slowly start moving inside of him, and with your other hand, you start pouring a copious amount of lube on your erection as well. You start nipping at his neck as you murmur to him about using another finger, and then you continue to do so. As you start a scissoring motion, he starts letting out small moans from the friction you were creating. He starts rutting against your hand, letting you know to slide another finger. By doing so, his face had started scrunching up, as he was now feeling slight irritation from the stretching you were doing.

You lean down by his ear only to whisper, "Mattie, are you ok? We can stop if you want. I don't want to hurt you."

He whispers back to you in choked groans, "Gilbert… I w-want to continue, b-but you know it a-always hurts in the beginning." He gives you a quick peck on your cheek and looks into your eyes, "I'll be fine."

You mumble a short 'ok', and after deciding that he was wide enough, and you start to lead the tip of your member to his crevice. As you try to digress the feeling of wildly ramming into him without a care in the world, you know that you have to take it slow and make sure that Matthew stays fine. You may worry too much about him, but at least it let's you know that he'll be okay. As you get a little more than halfway in, you see his eyes had started to water. You start giving him small pecks on his cheeks and noses to calm him down and then move to his mouth, while gaining access to it easily. As you start to be completely in him, he whispers something you could barely make out, "Wait, just...ngh… just stop f-for a little.", but you're relieved you were able to. You stop moving, only to look back at him; he acquired an angelic appearance as his light blond hair created what you could describe as a halo, which only helped his aesthetics because the the heavy blush he had on his cheeks with his amethyst eyes that were dripping with lust and desire. As a few minutes pass by with you fervently kissing him and sucking as his neck and shoulders, you start to feel him rutting up against you as he search for more friction, which let you know you could start moving. As you gradually increase your speed and pace, Matthew's moans had started getting louder and more delirious, your grunts and small moans had started increasing as well.

"Ah, ah… Gil-ah-bert! Don't… ngh… don't stop… ah-please don't stop." His legs were wrapped around your waist, as if he never wanted to leave.

"Ngh… don't ah-worry Birdie, I won't stop-ngh!" His moans and pleas were only able to heighten the speed you were ramming into him. While doing so, you had used any strength that you had left to flip your position; having him ride and face you.

The reward of doing so were the moans and squeals Matthew let out in surprise.

"Ah! I-ah… Gilbert… mph so, ah-so... d-deep!" He started wildly riding up against your dick, in a frenzied search for any friction that was lost while changing positions.

As the two of you were able to regain the rhythm that was previously there, you could feel every bit of pleasure that you could only hope he was feeling as well. The very feeling of you being inside of him was ecstasy, but with him moving as animalistically as he was, that was what had sent you into overdrive.

"Ngh… _gott_ Mattie, I'm close…" You could only growl it out because of the pressure that you had started feeling in your groin

"Ah… mph… m-me too…" His actions, one way or another, only became more frantic in efforts to feel greater pleasure.

"A-Ah Gilbert!", He screamed out your name in pure ecstasy as thin, clear ropes of his cum came out of him. It covered both of your chest as he laid on your own chest.

As you felt him tighten up around you as he came, it in turn made you cum; filling him completely as he started heavily panting on top of you, tired from what the two of you finished doing.

You gently lift him of off you and lay him down beside you, where you hug him facing you. As he gives you small pecks on your face and chin, you notice a few of the noticeable bruises you had left on his shoulders and neck, which, in all honesty, gave you a sense of pride for some reason. You return his favors by giving him dry kisses on his lips, and you notice something's bothering him.

"Mattie, what's wrong? Are you okay." You felt worry build up inside of you. Where you too rough? Did he hurt himself accidentally and you didn't notice?

'I'm f-fine Gilbert, I just feel a little bad that I didn't use everything that was in the basket is all." He lowers his face into your chest and starts murmuring, "I just got really nervous, I meant to use them, but I wasn't exactly able to I guess." You lift his head so you can look him in his eyes as you talk. "You know I wouldn't force you to do anything," You give him a quick kiss on his lips, "Honestly, you surprised me wearing that awesome little outfit of yours. I never thought you liked stuff like that Birdie." You start smirking at him as his face turned redder by the second.

"N-no I just t-thought that you w-would like it, is all."

"So you don't want to this again?"

"Y-yes! I mean… I just… I… you know what I mean!"

He gets closer to you to hide his blushing face, and as you feel him quickly doze off into sleep; and afterwards, you did too.

* * *

Waking up in the morning, especially if Matthew was still asleep, was such a rarity that any time it happens, you consider yourself the luckiest person in the world. Just being able to see him so calm and see his chest slowly rises and falls with every small breath he takes, makes him seem so perfect to you. As you gaze at him, his eyes flutter open and look at you with curiosity.

"What'cha looking at?" His voice still being gruff and deeper due to waking up.

"Perfection."

His face immediately turns a light pink. "S-stupid." You can feel yourself smiling at him, "But that doesn't mean I'm wrong." His face turns a little darker, and he decides it would be better to sit up.

His voice returns to normal as he clears his throat. "We don't have any meetings today, so is it alright if I shower right now?"

"Hmm, sure, but I don't know how I can survive without my Mattie around me in bed." You dramatically lay the back of one hand on your forehead, as if you were going to die if you didn't have him by you at all times.

He lightly giggles at your joke, "I'll think you'll survive." He kisses your forehead and then gets off of the bed, towards his bathroom. You get a perfect view of his ass and a new idea comes to mind.

You get off of the bed, only to sneak up behind him and quickly scoop him up, only to have him squeal from surprise.

"Gilbert! What are you doing? I thought you were gonna go back to sleep!"

"Nope! I thought it would be better to join my little Birdie in his bath! Don't you think so too?" You start to walk over to his bathroom as he decides to stop fighting and simply goes along with your antics.

"Fine, but no funny stuff okay?" You feel him smile against your shoulder as you begin to fill the bathtub with water.

* * *

**Translations**

oh mein gott - oh my god

mein liebling - my dear/love

Umso besser sie mit meinem lieben ficken - all the better to fuck you with my dear

Yeah! Fluffy smut for you guys! This definitely is not because I've gotten lazy with 'A 'New' Country' and haven't been able to come up with a new chapter. Not at all. Although I've had this idea for a while, so I figured why not. Although I will still continue updating my main story, if you guys give me a good enough idea to continue this, I might! Although remember that if I do, it'll be a rare type of thing to happen. And remember to review and tell me what you think was good and what I should improve on! Hope you liked the story! (ʃƪ ˘ ³˘) ~


End file.
